


Office Politics

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed's horny. No really, that's the plot.





	Office Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

Ed barged right into Roy’s office without knocking. This was neither new nor unexpected. Roy spared him a brief, disinterested glance returning to his arduous task of doodling. 

“What is it now, Fullmetal?”

The teen stomped over to his desk with a determined glare. “I’m horny.”

“And the sky is blue,” Roy pointed out. “What else is new?”

“Fuck me.”

“No.”

“Then give me head.”

“No.”

“Come on,” Ed pleaded. “We fuck around in here all the time. I can’t walk around the rest of the day with  _this_.” He reached down and began fondling the massive bulge that strained against his black leather pants. “Besides, it’s all your fault.”

Roy's eyes briefly happened over Ed's predicament.  “And why is  _that_  my fault?" he asked.

“Because…” Ed reddened slightly. “Because I was… thinking... about you.”

Roy’s pen stopped its frantic scribbling. He looked up at the teen and smiled thoughtfully, although his eyes gleamed with amusement. 

“Aw, you  _love_  me. That’s so sweet.”

“I-I do  _not!_ ” Ed insisted, horrified by the suggestion.

He did love Roy, of course. More than anything. But he would have rather drank warm milk straight from a cow’s teat than ever admit it.

“Oh, fine.” Roy set the pen down and leaned back in his chair, giving him the almighty fuck-gaze that ruined everyone in its path, male and female alike. 

“Come here,” he purred. 

Roy turned in his chair as the teen walked around the desk, and he soon found himself at eye level with his crotch. He hooked a finger into the waistband of Ed’s pants and pulled him between his legs.

“Remember, keep your voice down or use the glove,” he warned.

Ed scowled over the memory of their last office romp, what with being spread-eagle on top of Roy’s desk with a cock shoved up his ass and a glove shoved in his mouth to muffle his cries. “Yeah, I got it. Now shut up and suck me,” he demanded, running his left hand through the older man’s black hair.

Roy grinned at Ed’s assertiveness; it was rather cute. He leaned forward and gently bit down on the outline of the teen’s erection. Ed moaned softly and bucked his hips, admonishing himself for his eagerness. Roy never failed to punish his impatience with agonizing slowness and he was in no mood for the torture. Not today.  He wanted to get off.  _Fast._  

“Take it out,” Roy ordered, staring greedily at the lump.

Ed chuckled softly. The man was a walking kink machine, that was for sure; one of his favorite things was to watch Ed strip. And so he obediently unzipped his pants and slid everything down, hissing slightly as the cold air hit his wet cock. But the coldness was quickly undone by the enveloping warmth of Roy’s mouth as it devoured him.

_“Shit!”_

Ed closed his eyes and grabbed the sides of Roy’s head, letting out a choked grunt as he felt himself slide between a pair of soft lips until the head of his cock met with the back of Roy’s throat. Roy pulled back, lapping at the underside of the teen’s erection with his tongue before swallowing him whole once again. Ed tried to still his buckling knees as he gently fucked his lover’s mouth... thrusting in and out of it with barely contained restraint... being teased by the man’s lips, tongue, and teeth... trembling from the sensations that radiated throughout his entire body as he was pleasured in a way that the human hand would never come close to emulating.

_“Oh… fuck…”_

Ed clenched his teeth and began thrusting faster as Roy sucked him harder. He was going to come…  _holy shit_ he was going to come hard and he willfully grabbed the glove lying on top of the desk and crammed it into his mouth in attempt to contain himself as his body plummeted over the edge. He grabbed two handfuls of Roy’s hair and brought his head down forcibly as he thrust into him one last time.

_“Mmmmmmmmmmph!!!!”_

Ed screamed through a mouthful of ignition cloth as his cock exploded in Roy’s mouth. Roy moaned softly as a jet of warm cum hit the back of his throat, swallowing rapidly so he wouldn’t choke on the massive amount of it that poured into him. The kid always came in bucket-loads; it would have been impressive if not for the very real danger of drowning in it.

Shortly after, Ed fell forward and draped his arms across Roy’s back, trying to still his trembling body. Roy rewarded him in kind by continuing to lick and nip at him, smiling at the way he jerked and twitched. He finally relented and pulled his head back just enough to release him and then kissed him softly on the thigh. 

“Feel better?” he asked.

The teen’s incoherent mumbling was answer enough. He shakily raised himself up and zipped his pants... 

... just in time to avoid being caught half-naked by Hawkeye, who--like everyone else, apparently--barged right into the office without knocking.

“Colonel--”

“Yes Hawkeye?” Roy asked innocently.

Riza gazed at the two men for a moment. “This is for you,” she finally said, walking over to his desk and placing a file on top of it. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, which she tossed onto the file.

“And you would do well to remember that  _it doesn’t work if it’s wet_ ,” she said curtly, casting a sidelong glance at Ed, who gaped at her with wide, sex-dazed eyes… and Roy’s glove still lodged firmly between his teeth. “As you were, gentlemen,” she concluded, turning around and walking toward the exit.

The two lovers stared at her until she was gone. 

“… I really should start locking the door,” Roy observed.

Ed spit out the glove and nodded solemnly. “Yeah, you might want to do that.”


End file.
